


Tranquility

by WithoutATracer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Mental Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithoutATracer/pseuds/WithoutATracer
Summary: Mental illness is never easy. After days of being unable and unwillingly to leave your room and join your teammates, Zenyatta decides to provide some much needed comfort.





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty so this is my first insert for anything, honestly, and my first time writing for Overwatch. I have quite a few things planned but given my status, I figured I'd write this first as both a warm-up and self comfort. You can this of this as either romantic or platonic, whatever works well for you. I tried to keep that ambiguous. I hope you enjoy, and I hope it helps anyone if they need the help!

For most, it was a day like any other. Those who weren’t out on missions wandered the halls of Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Some had their own projects to attend to, while some visited their friends and teammates in their own barracks. You could hear the occasional murmur of voices through the thick walls, though couldn’t quite make out what was being said. Everyone seemed to be in such high spirits.

That is, everyone but you.

Recently, your moods have swung rapidly. You noticed about a week ago just how on edge you felt, and by now, you were no stranger to what that meant. The last thing you wanted to do was snap at any of your friends, of feel like a burden to them. They all had their own things to worry about. You knew they didn’t need, nor want more than likely, your emotional baggage.

So, you did the only thing you could think of to prevent such a thing from happening. You locked yourself up in your room. You knew that, more than likely, this would only make you feel worse. Loneliness always bred worse emotions in you. Feelings of guilt and abandonment, even despite the fact you knew it was due to your own actions.

The only time you left your room was late at night to sneak food from the kitchens, before quickly heading back to your room as if you were some thief sneaking away with the royal jewels. You hated feeling this way, and part of you almost wished that someone, anyone, would find you making your way to or from the kitchen and confront you.

Yet, no one ever did.

The only interaction you’ve had was the occasion person checking in on you. You never opened the door. No, you didn’t even have the emotional energy to leave your bed. You’d just call out an answer, that you just weren’t feeling well and you were resting.

No one ever heard the tears in your voice, or the shaky whimpers once they left.

You laid in bed, expecting today to pass the exact same way. The dryness of your throat meant nothing to you, now. Nor did the hunger edging at your insides. You truly felt numb as you stared at the window overlooking the cliffs outside. You considered just going back to sleep yet again when a soft knock at your door finally broke through your thoughts.

“(Y/N)?” You barely heard the soft, gentle voice on the other side of the door. You suddenly sat bolt upright, realizing just who it was. Zenyatta. You totally forgot! This was the day of the week that you always spent quiet time mediating with him and Genji.

Still… he wouldn’t miss one day with you. It was just one day. He’d understand. Plus, you didn’t want him to see in your eyes just how numb you felt. You knew it would only prove to worry him. You couldn’t do that to him.

“Good morning, Zenyatta. I’m sorry but I’ll have to pass on mediation today. I’m… I’m not feeling well.” You tried to keep your voice level, but you couldn’t control the slight cracking from just how dry your throat was. It almost hurt to speak, considering how little you’ve spoken these past few days. 

“That is perfectly fine, but may I come in?” The omnic asked, and you inwardly winced. You didn’t necessarily want to tell him no, but at the same time…

You sighed softly, finally tossing your legs over the side of your bed to head to the door. Despite the stiffness in your muscles, you forced a smile as you opened up the door, allowing the floating monk to see you. Though his expression obviously didn’t change, you worried what he must be thinking based on your disheveled appearance. Your hair was no doubt a mess, and your eyes bloodshot and puffy. 

“Come on in.” You murmured, stepping back to allow him inside. He almost seemed to hesitate before joining you in the room, mercifully allowing you to shut the door once more before anyone else came by and saw you in such a state.

“May I ask what is the matter?” He asked, seemingly cocking his head to the side. It would almost seem cute to you, if you were in the right mindset. Instead, you wandered back over to your bed, plopping down and doing all you could to avoid looking him in the face.

“I just don’t feel well. That’s all.” It was a blatant lie, and though you knew he wouldn’t fall for it you couldn’t help but hope he’d just give in early and play along. You wanted to avoid the waterworks.

Unfortunately, that just wasn’t going to be in the cards.

“We have not seen you in quite a while. Everyone has grown worried for your wellbeing.”

At that, you rolled over, your back facing him. You squeezed your eyes shut, and before you could even think to control yourself, you blurted out what was on your mind. The one thing that had been repeating itself in your mind for days now.

“I don’t know why. Why would anyone even be worried? They… They shouldn’t care. They should just get used to this. This is just how I am.” Once the words had spilled from your mouth, you felt your body tense. Immediately, the worst thought came to mind. Would that upset him? Would that make him just up and leave? Give up before he had even really begun with you? The tears were already threatening to spill again, even through your closed eyes. They burned more than they had ever burned you before, and your body started to shake.

“They are worried because you matter.” His voice forced your eyes open, and before you could even try to speak again, he continued, “You are their teammate. Their friend. Just as you are mine.” 

Slowly, you sat up, and it was then that you looked at him. It was then that the tears that had threatened to spill finally came, and once they did you couldn’t stop them. You wanted to believe him, you truly did. That’s not how your brain worked though. Your heart hurt. It hurt so much when you felt like this. You hated when you couldn’t even fully believe those close to you.

“Please, (Y/N). Tell me what is going through your mind.” Zenyatta moved closer to you, placing a reassuring hand on your shoulder. He was so gentle with his touch, you couldn’t even find the nerve to shy away like you normally would have in this situation.

“I’m… I’m not well. Mentally. This isn’t something that can just go away either. No amount of medicine will make it disappear.” Your voice came out as a whisper, and you felt yourself starting to tense once more. “I don’t like to bother anyone when I’m like this. I… I feel like a burden. I get scared that if I say too much too often, I’ll lose everyone.” You couldn’t help but let the words spill from your mouth in the monk’s presence. You felt safe with him.

“I just… I just bottle it up until I get like this. It’s a vicious cycle.” You finally murmured, and once he knew you were finished speaking, his fingers gently brushed your shoulder blade in a reassuring motion.

“May I speak?”

You nodded, anxiety spiking. Thankfully, he didn’t allow you to wait in suspense for long.

“You will not lose any of us. You are more valuable to us than you realize. You are important, and stronger than you may think for going through life like this.” He pulled you into a hug, you half leaning off the bed in the process. If it had been anyone else, you’d almost fear falling, but you knew he would never allow that to happen to you.

“If you ever need to speak to someone, please, do not hesitate to come to me. I will be happy to lend you all the time you need, whenever you may need it.” 

Finally, the tears began to dry as you squeezed your eyes shut once more, embracing him close. Despite his metal body, you felt warmer than you felt in days.

“Thank you, Zen.”


End file.
